


Loving you's a bloodsport

by justgalpals



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgalpals/pseuds/justgalpals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This took us so long to write, they were no longer in the angsty part of the break up when we finally finished. Oh well. This happens post Hollstein break up, pre Carmilla sobering up. Just a great unhealthy ignoring of their issues with lots and lots of smut. So much smut. And the kind of bloodplay that happens when there is a vampire involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving you's a bloodsport

For the last several month, Carmilla was pretty sure she was just simply annoyed by Danny Lawrence. But over the last several weeks, that annoyance had shifted and warped into loathing. The taller woman seemed to spend every waking moment (some ungodly 18 or 20 hours a day) hanging around the house. Every day she was sitting by Laura at her desk, or helping Perry in the kitchen, or sometimes just leaning against a wall watching Laura work. Not that Carmilla noticed the way her eyes never seemed to leave Laura or the way she would casually touch her Laura. Laura. Laura was not hers anymore. Carmilla understood that, but she sure as hell didn’t want to see her became Danny’s. It wasn’t like she was jealous. How could she be jealous of the Jolly Green Giant who got to touch Laura and talk to her like an actual person and who brought her cocoa in her stupid blue mug? Carmilla was just fine stuck behind that stupid barrier of caution tape. Like it could actually stop her if she wanted to cross it. 

Naturally, the solution to all this Lawrence and taped off rooms and Laura barely even looking at her was to keep adding vodka to her blood. It took a lot to get her drunk, vampire constitution and all. But she was willing to be motivated when she had to be. And this was one of those times. Spending most of the evenings out of the house getting drunk with Mattie made the sting dull just slightly. Slightly.

Sauntering up to the house, Carmilla plastered on a fake smirk as she saw Danny leaving. Thank the gods she didn’t have to witness more of that tonight.

“Hey, Fang Face. Be quiet going in, Laura finally went to sleep for the first time in like two days.” Danny snapped, giving her a highly disapproving look.

“Fuck off, Xena.” Carmilla snarled back. For the first time in months she had a brief moment where she considered killing her. Just, snapping her neck. She didn’t even want to drink her, the idea of anything of Danny Lawrence’s in her made her stomach turn. But even in her alcohol soaked brain, she knew that was on the list of things there was no coming back from. Not that she wanted to come back. Not that she cared. 

But she was always a sucker for a pretty crying girl and she just did not want to have to see Laura cry over Danny. That might be worse than the flirting.

Moving inside the house, she made sure to slam the front door as loud as she could without breaking it. Leaving the lights off, she moved into her taped off side of the room, stumbling more than she had been walking up to the house and singing to herself.

Laura was just beginning to fall asleep when she felt the mattress move slightly as Danny got up to leave. She had really been great for the last few weeks with anything that was asked of her; but this whole “I’m going to call you to hangout after everyone else leaves so I can cry into my pillow with you here” thing was probably getting a little old so she couldn’t blame her for heading to wherever the Summer Society had managed to wrangle in the power grab to stay.

She had just begun to drift back off to sleep completely when she heard a loud bang and jumped awake. Once she realized that the giant crash was just her ex-girlfriend being the incredible psycho she had proven to be possible when first moving into their dorm room, she tossed her head back onto her pillow and letting out an exasperated huff. A cacophonous melody of slurred lyrics to what sounded like 90s grunge became more and more audible as Carmilla loudly--and totally on purpose--came stumbling into the parlor that was setup as a makeshift bedroom. Another less loud bang echoed through the shared space, waking Laura completely. “Do you need to remind us all just how super strong you fucking are every time you close the door? Or could you just not tell because of how loud your singing was over everything else?” 

Carmilla continued singing a few more bars before she stopped and leaned against the door jamb, looking through the stupid yellow tape. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, tiling her head. “I’m sorry, cupcake. I couldn’t hear you. Oh, were you sleeping?” Her voice was low and full of teasing. “Didn’t know. Whoopsies.” She slowly started tracing the tape, peering into the dark room. “Another positive day saving the world? Have you figured it all out?” She paused, hand falling to her side. 

Laura started to argue but stopped herself. She wasn’t going to let Carmilla get the reaction she was obviously trying to coax out of her.  
Chewing on her lip as she tried to ignore what she knew would be a lengthy series of insults and pet names, she tried her best to not just scream at her.

“Yeah, I thought not.” Carmilla smirked, pushing herself off the door frame. “Let me know when you save us all. Or really, when you bat your eyes and get Danny to save us all. Big, strong Danny Lawrence.” She rolled her eyes and turned to walk back to her couch. Flopping down, she let out a high pitched imitation of a poor version of Laura. “Oh Danny, won’t you save us all? Can you see what Mattie is doing from all the way up there in the upper atmosphere?”

“What? And are you all jealous because she was willing to actually try and do some good? Instead of just running away like you do?” she finally shouted back, a brief realization that the other woman had achieved her intended goal before being overwhelmed with boiling anger. She tossed her blankets aside as she accepted that she definitely was not going to get any sleep tonight now that Carmilla had shown up drunk and gotten her audience for the evening. Leaning up, she turned, now being closer to eye level, to look directly at her. 

Carmilla turned her head so her dark eyes were looking at Laura’s, that stupid fucking tape still between them. “Like I could ever be jealous of that idiot. If you want to jump really high up on her now that you’re free, that is none of my business.” Her voice was dripping with barely contained anger, eyes turning slightly darker. 

Laura shifted, feet pressing into the rug before standing up and moving towards Carmilla. She just couldn’t understand how someone could go from being a fantastic girlfriend to such a raging bitch in such a short amount of time, especially when she had been the one to break it off. “And you are right. It isn’t your business who I do or don’t climb like a tree. Especially when you are the one who dumped me, Carm,” she growled, stopping at the arbitrary boundary and looking down with a scowl.

“Keep telling yourself that cupcake.” Carmilla mused, looking away from Laura, studying her fingernails. She pointedly ignored the smaller women for a long moment before she sat up and without a word, pulled her shirt up and over her head, dropping it to the ground. She barely glanced at Laura as she stretched, the moonlight streaming in through the window gleaming off her pale skin. 

 

“Maybe you are so damaged your memory is broken now because I’m pretty sure that the whole “I can’t do this anymore” and following up with walking out the door was definitely you and specifically not me.” Watching Carmilla just sit there looking so smug was driving Laura mad. Chalking it up to utter exhaustion and probable dehydration, she gave in, ripping down some the pieces of tape and balling them up before tossing onto the ground.

Carmilla watched her, curiosity in her eyes. As much as she enjoyed winding Laura up, she was curious if this time she had finally crossed the line and Laura was actually going to try to kill her. Standing up, she sauntered more than walked over to her. Despite being only a few inches taller, she somehow managed to tower over Laura, possibly since she was still in her boots and Laura was barefoot from being in bed. Carmilla was close enough so Laura could probably smell the night on her, but not touching her. “For such a smart girl, you can be really stupid.”

Laura inhaled sharply as Carmilla swiftly moved up to face her. The sleep deprivation had definitely taken its toll on her decision making as she planted her feet firmly beneath her, glaring as she looking up slightly into dark eyes as she pulled down the last of the tape between them. “Why can’t you just be half-way decent? I’d settle for that now. Or are you just going to wait and do something even worse?” As she paused to take a breath, she felt her body radiating heat more and more as she continued to get angrier.

“What have I even done, besides annoy you? Really, creampuff. Tell me what terrible things I am doing to you?” She leaned against the door frame, raising her eyebrows. “You keep making it sound like I’m out murdering innocent kids or kicking puppies. Is me hanging around without a shirt on really that terrible?” Slowly, her voice got more and more low, her eyes taking the time to slowly rake down Laura’s body.

“No. It’s not. But that is beside the point!” She stumbled at the thought of Carmilla topless. “And I don’t know what you are doing. Other than trying to drive me crazy when all I am trying to do is get o…”She paused, catching herself. “And I am pretty sure if I don’t get some sleep I’m going to hulk out on someone or something so for the love of Starbuck just leave me alone.”

“I’m not doing anything to you. You’re the one who came over all huffy and ripped all your tape off. I’m just standing here.” Carmilla nodded over at the bed, “Go, sleep. I’ll just be over here sleeping.” Her hand lightly brushed Laura’s hip slightly, tilting her head. 

Laura huffed out of frustration, raising her voice to an almost shout, “I was asleep and then you came in and woke me up. I’m sick of it Carmilla. I get it. You hate me or whatever; but I’m just trying to deal with everything.” She noticed her hands had balled up into fists at her sides. 

At that, Carmilla’s face face shifted and she took a step back. “How could you ever, ever think I hate you?” She shook her head in disgust. “You really can be really dense sometimes, you know that? Do you not think I have better things to do? Why do you think I am still here, for fun?” She let out a growl, turning away from Laura.

“I don’t know, Carm. You just make me so fucking crazy sometimes.” Laura, lowering her voice slightly, responded, stepping over the imaginary barrier she had placed between them. Reaching out, she grabbed Carmilla’s arm, tugging her back towards her.

Carmilla went willingly, letting her body bump against Laura’s. “I don’t hate you, Laura.” She reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Laura’s ear. “I wish I did. It would make all this so much easier if I could just hate you like you hate me.”

Laura shivered as Carmilla’s finger brushed against her ear before realizing what she had said. “Just because you dumped me, doesn’t make me hate you. Even though you are being a complete bitch. All of the time.” She frowned at Carmilla, brow furrowed. “I just needed you to fucking stay, and then you fucking left me. But not really because I see you, all of the time. Anytime I try to do anything. And I can’t do what I really want to do.” She stopped, realizing her voice had gone back to a yell. As she caught her breath, her eyes did not move from Carmilla’s.

“What do you really want to do, Laura?” Carmilla asked, her voice low and rough. She let her hand drop down to her side and she looked into the other woman’s eyes. She didn’t rise to the bait of the yelling, that didn’t interest her. She was drunk and Laura was exhausted and between them they were probably walking on thin ice, but she couldn’t walk away when Laura was close enough to feel the heat radiating off her body.

Tightening her grip on Carmilla’s arm, Laura dug her nails into the other woman’s skin, inadvertently pulling her closer. Clenching her jaw as she continued to look directly at her, she began to speak, “What do you think I fucking want, Carm?” Her eyes darted down as she was briefly distracted by full red lips opposite her. Any sense of logic flew out the window as she leaned up, kissing her forcefully. 

Honestly, Carmilla was not fully expecting that. She had been hoping, but she was expecting Laura to clock her. This was probably better. Dropping any pretense she smoothly reached down and gripped Laura's ass, lifting her into the air and pinning her against the doorframe, using her body to keep her there. One hand moved to her hair and fisted the long honey locks as she returned the kiss with the pent of force of not being able to kiss her for days. 

When she felt herself being lifted up and off the ground, Laura wrapped her other arm around Carmilla’s neck. She bit roughly at her bottom lip, dragging her teeth against soft skin. The aroma of vodka mixed with the almost metallic blood on her breath strong and lingering between them as she pulled back for a breath.

Carmilla moaned as Laura bit at her lip, tugging on her hair. When she felt the loss of contact, she blinked her dark eyes open, looking up at her. "If you tell me to stop, I will." She ran her hand not tangled in Laura's hair down her thigh. "Just say the word."

Laura licked her lips and shook her head, “No. I most definitely don’t want for you to stop.” She was pretty sure that, at this point, if they stopped, she would probably just keel over out of frustration. She leaned back over and pressed her lips back against Carmilla’s before making her way to her throat, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. 

Tilting her head to give Laura access to her skin, Carmilla let out a soft whimper. “Anything you want…” She whispered, hooking Laura’s leg up over her hip. She pushed her hand under her tank top, tracing over Laura’s abs with her short nails. Her hand eased up until she was cupping a breast, running her thumb over her nipple until it was peaked. 

Shivering as Carmilla’s hand ran over her skin, Laura realized just how much she had missed this. Something about the whimpering she could hear in the back of Carmilla’s throat, half-growl, half-moan, was driving her crazy. She swirled her tongue against the pulse point before biting down hard against the fleshy part of her shoulder.

"Fuck." Carmilla gasped out, eyes rolling back slightly. "Laura-" she moaned, pinching her nipple hard between her fingers before she pulled her hand out and quickly disposed of Laura's tank top, tossing it in the general direction of the bed. 

Laura pulled back briefly to allow her shirt to be tossed aside, skin warm against Carmilla’s hand. Returning to the patch of skin she had been worrying with her teeth, she sucked at the now deep-purple bruise growing on pale skin, imprints of teeth clearly visible.

“Jesus, Laura.” Carmilla muttered, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of teeth on her skin. She dipped her head and caught the neglected nipple in her mouth, biting down much harder than she normally would have. She was getting the impression Laura was not looking to make love with her… but something else.

Yelping at the sudden twinge of pain mixed with growing arousal, Laura let out a deep moan as the sharp tip of one of Carmilla’s canines scraped across her skin. Wrapping her fingers tightly in dark hair, she whispered as she pulled her back into a deep kiss, “We should move this somewhere a little more… comfortable.”

“Mmm.” Carmilla hummed in agreement. She pulled back slightly, taking Laura’s hands and backing up towards the bed. She was giving the other woman space and a chance to change her mind again, just in case. The last thing Carmilla ever wanted was the thought of Laura not being 100% down with anything they ever did physically. She was not that kind of monster. When her knees hit the bed she sat, the first time her body had touched it in days. Her hands dropped to Laura’s hips and stilled her there, standing between her spread thighs. She looked up, slipping her thumbs in the elastic of Laura’s pants, waiting before she pulled them down.

A smirk curled up at the corner of Laura’s mouth as she glanced from Carmilla’s eyes to her fingers pressed against her skin. Sliding her hands from shoulders to wrists, she nudged the other woman’s down. She shivered as more and more of her skin was bared, leaning into Carmilla. 

Yeah, it had been way too long. Carmilla got the pants down along with her panties, looking up at Laura as she leaned in and kissed her tight, pale stomach. Nipping lightly, she swirled her tongue in her belly button, her hands gripping Laura's ass.

The sensation of Carmilla’s mouth on her stomach made Laura groan loudly before she glanced down, noticing the eager smirk spread across her face. She would have been lying if she had tried to convince herself that she hadn’t missed this. Because, God. She had missed this. A lot. There was just something about that smirk that was so hot and yet still infuriating. Sure, she had hundreds of years of confidence built up, but she didn’t have to show it all the time. Reaching down, she curled dark hair around her fingers, nudging her back up and crashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Grinning into the kiss, Carmilla gripped Laura’s hips firmly. She lifted the smaller woman up swiftly and deposited her on the bed, crawling on top of her. Her dark hair made a curtain around them as she paused for a moment, just enjoying the view of Laura naked beneath her. “You are beautiful…” She mumbled out, before leaning in and kissing her neck softly, trailing down to her shoulder where she firmly bit her in the same spot Laura had been working on her earlier. They would match, how cute. Careful to only use her normal teeth and not her fangs, she moaned softly, working the soft skin.

“Fuck, Carm,” Laura managed to gasp as the sting of her teeth jolted through her, arching her back in response unable to form any more words. She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears the longer Carmilla spent marking her skin. She wouldn’t—couldn’t really admit it to anyone; but after the shock of the whole “human juice box” thing had faded, she had found herself thinking about it more and more. 

Once she was satisfied she had marked her fully, Carmilla pulled back slightly to admire her handiwork. Glancing at Laura’s face, she saw how flushed and into this whole thing she seemed to be. Leaning back down, she nipped again before letting just the tip of a fang lightly scratch Laura’s shoulder. She glanced back to see her reaction, her hand sliding up Laura’s side to cup her breast.

Letting out a deep groan as the felt the mostly unfamiliar sensation of fang against her, Laura reached out, pulling Carmilla closer in. Her heart was beating so hard anyone that close would have been able to hear it let alone a vampire with super senses. Slightly distracted, she looked back up at her and blushed a deep, deep red. 

Breathing in, Carmilla let her eyes close as she could smell the blood pumping through Laura’s body. Her fingers rolled a dark nipple, peaking it as she let both her fangs scratch her a little harder, just a few drops of blood beading on pale skin. Looking at her face, she locked eyes with Laura, waiting to see if she was going to tell her to stop. Her body was tense, a real mixture of want and hunger in her eyes. “Laura,” she managed to moan out, licking her lips.

Laura looked back into dark eyes, shivering at the the level of desire she saw being held back. “Don’t stop,” she breathed out in a pant seeing the dark liquid pool in minuscule droplets on her arm.

Carmilla hesitated for just a moment, torn between her desire and the reality of what she was about to do. But Laura seemed to want it and she was never good at denying Laura anything. Her hand slid down Laura’s tight body and slipped between her thighs as her mouth cupped around the small scratches. She lapped at the already pooling blood, a soft whimpering moan escaping the back of her throat. Her entire body shivered as her sharp teeth pierced skin, fingers landing on a slippery clit.

As she felt Carmilla’s teeth press into her skin, Laura gasped at the unfamiliar sensation before fingers quickly found the sensitive nub. Groaning, she tangled her fingers in dark hair. “Jesus… Fuck, Carm,” she managed to get out, rolling her hips to make contact with her fingers.

Carmilla let the blood flow into her tongue, moaning loudly as her fingers started rubbing tight circles around her clit. She pulled her teeth out of Laura's skin and carefully lapped at the twin puncture marks. 

Shuddering as Carmilla’s tongue worked its way over the sting of the wounds, Laura turned her focus slightly to the nimble fingertips working their way through her drenched folds. She wouldn’t last much longer and each individual nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. Her breath became more and more erratic as she felt herself edging closer to release. 

Fingers moving faster, Carmilla sucked at the wounds. She was shuddering and moaning, getting close to release herself from the mere act of drinking Laura and feeling her squirming beneath her. She pulled her mouth away finally, not wanting to take any more and cross a line into danger territory. Licking her lips, she moaned out, "Come for me, Laura."

Laura tried to hold off her orgasm for as long as she could until she finally tumbled over the edge, coming harder than she ever had before. She tugged at her hair, guiding the other woman’s lips to her own in a deep kiss tasting herself on the pale skin.

Kissing her hard, Carmilla's fingers did not let up until she was sure Laura was starting to come down. Her fingers slowed till they stopped, leaving them resting in her folds while she sucked on Laura's tongue, body shuddering. 

Once she rode out the last of her orgasm, Laura loosened her grip, detangling her fingers from Carmilla’s hair as her breath slowed and running them over her collarbone past her breasts before finding the button of the soft leather pants she was wearing. After unfastening them and sliding them down and over Carmilla’s hips, she moved her hand back up and between the other woman’s legs. She could feel her on edge, body quaking above her. 

"Fuck," Carmilla gasped out, her hips jerking hard. She dropped her forehead to Laura's shoulder, whimpering softly. "Please, baby-" she was too far gone to notice what she was saying, what words she was using. 

Laura didn’t often get to hear Carmilla beg, and even more rarely when it sounded as truly desperate for release as she currently was. She pressed her fingers firmly into the wetness. Realizing she had heard Carmilla using an actual pet name—one of the tender ones she had used before—made her smirk. With a flick of her fingers, she began to rub slow and deliberately against her clit.

Grinding down against her hand, Carmilla panted hard. "Fuck," she gasped. She looked up at Laura, her pupils so blown out her eyes were black. "I'm not going to-" whimpering, she shuddered, already on the edge. 

“You’re not going to what?” Laura asked, watching her closely as she writhed on top of her. She pressed more firmly against her clit dipping briefly into soaked folds before focusing on rubbing against her swiftly. 

"Last," Carmilla cried out as she came apart on Laura's fingers. If she were sober or thinking clearly, she would be embarrassed by how quickly she came undone. Instead, she moaned Laura's name over and over. 

Slowing her pace as Carmilla came down, Laura grinned at her, impressed she had managed to keep herself from collapsing on top of her. She looked to her shoulder, blood still oozing down from the punctures in her skin, and then back up at Carmilla, blushing. 

Carmilla rolled off of her, collapsing on the bed next to her. “Fuck.” She grunted, pushing her hair back off her forehead. Her eyes swept over Laura and suddenly something else kicked in. “Fuck, Laura. Are you okay?” She shifted to inspect the bite, looking it over to make sure it wasn’t too bad. “I’m sorry- I- shit.” She looked up and met her eyes, voice soft. “Are you- does it hurt too bad?” Reaching up, she cupped Laura’s cheek.

Laura nodded, biting at her lip as she looked back at her. “It stings a little,” she said, pausing for a moment before continuing, “…but that. That was definitely okay.” She smiled at Carmilla, trying to reassure her. 

Lacing her fingers through Laura’s hair, Carmilla brought their foreheads together for a long moment. She didn’t want this to end, for Laura to remember that she hated her and kick her out of the bed, to go back to that terrible couch. “Didn’t think you would ever let me do that.” She admitted softly. 

“I. I didn’t think I would before,” Laura admitted, before taking a slow breath. When she had first considered it, she hadn’t been sure and then, once she had, Carmilla had been gone. “Then you left. And I couldn’t.” Her smile dropping slightly as she thought back on the last weeks of tape barriers separating them. Bringing herself back she looked at Carmilla, trying to hold back all her emotions welling up in the pit of her stomach.

“No,” Carmilla whispered, panic starting to well up in her body. Laura was looking at her like she’d just killed all three gingers and she did not want this to dissolve into either a fight or crying. “I came back, Laura.” She whispered, not looking away. “I came back and I have been here. I could never- ever-” She closed her eyes for just a moment, taking a breath. “Can we just- pretend, tonight, that everything isn’t terrible?”

Laura hadn’t meant for that to come across so harshly and gazed back at her, her face softening as she just watched her. “I know,” she started, “and maybe we can try tonight and ignore everything else.” This was comfortable and she missed being able to be close to her. Wrapping an arm around Carmilla’s waist, she nudged her closer. 

Letting out a breath, Carmilla curled in close to Laura, wrapping their bodies together. “Let’s just have tonight. We can figure out if we’re still fighting in the morning, okay?” Running her hand up and down Laura’s spine, she nuzzled the other woman. “Please?”

Nodding silently, Laura rested her hand on Carmilla’s hip. She looked back into the dark eyes opposite her for a moment before asking, “I’ve never seen you that turned on that,” she emphasized, “quickly before. Not that I’m going to complain.” She smirked, licking at her bottom lip. 

“I haven’t touched you in a while. It’s been building.” Carmilla admitted, smirking slightly. “And well… you- taste really good.” Her pale cheeks flushed. “I mean, I already knew. But you seemed to really- enjoy it. I like hearing you make those noises.” 

Laura rubbed the pad of her thumb over Carmilla’s skin, grinning back at her. There were a thousand questions she wanted to ask—most of which because LaF would kill her if she didn’t—but for right now, she was enjoying just laying beside her just being together. “I really did enjoy it,” she said winking at Carmilla, “Does it always affect you like that?” She noticed a smudge of blood starting to dry just above her chin before leaning over and kissing her, running her tongue over the sticky patch of skin, “You missed some.”

"Does it always turn me on so much?" Carmilla clarified, "No. That wasn't blood in general. Normally it is just food. I mean, there is something different when I drink directly from a person instead of from a cup. It effects me a little more... But this-" letting out a little laugh that turned slightly into a moan at Laura's tongue. "This was all you."

Smirking as she heard the quiet moan coming from Carmilla’s lips, Laura pulled her closer, tracing the tip of her tongue over them lightly. “And how exactly is it that I taste?”

“Like sweettarts. You should really cut down on your sugar intake, cupcake.” Carmilla squirmed a little, looking up at her. “You’re going to go into a sugar coma one day.”

“But sugar is just so tasty,” she started to argue before stopping herself. Laura reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Carmilla’s ear that had fallen loose. She was always beautiful; but there was something about the way she was looking at her that made her look even more gorgeous than normal. Leaning over, she pressed a soft kiss to Carmilla’s lips, nipping at them with her teeth.

Smiling slightly, Carmilla leaned into the kiss. She wasn’t sure how long this whole thing was going to last, so she was determined to run with it. Wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist, she pulled her on top of her, sucking at her bottom lip. “Yes, and so are you.” She smirked, pushing Laura’s long hair back out of her face. 

 

As strong arms guided her over, Laura hovered above Carmilla, shifting her head to allow ease for her to push her hair aside. The change of position reminded her of the dull ache on her neck along with the one growing between her legs the more she kissed her. Steadying herself, she ran her nails roughly down the length of Carmilla’s torso stopping just shy of her hipbone. “God, I just want to keep touching you and,” she trailed off.

Her whole body arched up with Laura’s nails and Carmilla gasped softly. “So do it. We have all night, remember?” She reminded her, giving her a smirk. “You can do whatever you like to me, all night.” 

Laura raised an eyebrow, chewing on her bottom lip. She dug her nails into the pale skin over Carmilla’s hipbone. Watching her arch her back as she writhed beneath her. Laura blushed deeply as she whispered into the other woman’s ear, “I want to taste you.” 

Carmilla’s eyebrows arched and she looked at Laura for a moment, taking in her blush and her face she nodded slightly. “Please,” she licked her lips, pressing her hips up into Laura’s nails. “Please feel totally free to go with that urge.”

Shifting from Carmilla’s neck down to her her breast, she sucked roughly at her nipple before trailing nips and kisses along her stomach. Laura wrapped an arm around Carmilla’s thigh, continuing to scrape her nails roughly over her skin as it began to welt in response.

“Fuck,” Carmilla gasped out, her body rolling under the sting of the nails. “Laura,” Moaning, she spread her thighs wide, giving Laura total access to herself. Reaching down, she tangled her fingers in Laura’s long hair, looking down at her.

Laura pulled herself down further as Carmilla wrapped her fingers in her hair. Taking in the musky dampness, she spread the folds, licking lightly at the sensitive nub. 

“Oh!” Carmilla’s hips jerked at the touch, eyelids fluttering. “Oh my god.” She moaned out, tugging lightly at Laura’s hair to encourage her to keep going.

At a deliberately slow pace, Laura continued to swirl her tongue around and through the wetness. As Carmilla tugged at her hair, she moaned, muffled against sensitive skin and dug her nails into her thighs to pull her closer.

Rolling her body up, Carmilla hooked a leg over Laura’s shoulders, trapping her in place. She dug her heel into her back, the angle giving Laura more access to her. “Fuck.” She groaned out, fingers tightening in long hair. “Fuck, yes.”

Arching her back as she felt the slightly rough skin of Carmilla’s heel against it, Laura sucked lightly at her clit. She shifted her hand from around her thigh, scraping over pale skin. Running her fingers through soaked folds, she teased sensitive skin. 

“Fuck me.” Carmilla moaned out, pressing up against Laura’s tongue and fingers. “Please, baby. Fuck me.” 

Laura pressed a finger through the wetness then slowly slid in another. As Carmilla moaned more and more, she quickened her pace, curling the tips of her fingers against inner walls. “Gahh,” she groaned, her hand drenched.

Carmilla’s eyes rolled back in her head and she bit hard on her bottom lip. “God-” She was shaking all over, trying to hold herself together. “Laura-” Tugging on her hair, she whimpered softly.

As Carmilla tangled her fingers tightly in her hair, Laura groaned, noticing a warm bead of dampness running slowly down her neck. She shivered before curling her fingers hard and sucking hard at her clit. 

With one more gasp, Carmilla’s entire body shuddered as she came apart. “OhmyfuckinggodLaura!” She clawed at the bed with her free hand and tugged hard on Laura’s hair, body arching up.

Continuing to twist her fingers as she felt Carmilla come around them, she maintained the swift pace pulling herself closer with her free arm wrapped around the other woman’s thigh. Each shudder of Carmilla’s body sent a jolt down her own, a steady throb building up once again.

Whining softly, Carmilla pressed her heel into her back. “Jesus, Laura.” She pressed up against her mouth, eyes rolling back in her head slightly. 

Laura dug her nails into the skin of Carmilla’s leg, burying her tongue back against her clit, sucking hard as the rough skin of her foot pressed into her back. She hummed into the soaked folds, slowing the pace she had set with her fingers.

“FuckFuckFuckFUCK.” Carmilla fell apart again, nudging on Laura’s shoulder, signaling that she couldn’t take anymore. 

When Laura felt Carmilla’s fingers slacken in her hair, she slowed to a stop before looking up and smirking. Unwrapping her arm from around a pale thigh, she began to move up to lay beside her. She rubbed her hand over her forehead and down to wipe the sweat from her neck, finding the wounds had begun to ooze again slightly, stinging as salty perspiration ran over them. 

Pupils blown out, Carmilla’s eyes went right to the smear of red on Laura’s neck. Unconsciously she licked her lips, hands reaching for her. Quickly, she pulled their bodies flush together, dipping her head and breathing in the scent of blood. Her fingers dipped down between Laura’s legs and she teased over her soaked folds, tongue sneaking out and just barely dipping in the blood.

Laura groaned as Carmilla’s hand slid between her legs, letting out a deep guttural moan as her tongue grazed the stinging skin on her neck. She ran her hand down the length of Carmilla’s body, cupping her ass to pull her closer. “Mmm, god, you are so sexy, especially when you are up here moaning my name”

Letting out a thick chuckle, Carmilla’s fingers slipped easily into her folds, ghosting over her clit. “Yeah? Sweet little Laura, likes it when I moan her name?” Wrapping her lips around the puncture wound, she started drawing tight circles with her finger, her tongue mimicking the same motion on her neck. 

Yelping as fingertips ran over her clit, she managed to groan out, “Mhmm. It is a nice change from all the pastries.” She began to smirk; but was distracted from any attempt at being smug when she felt Carmilla’s lips on her neck. “Oh… fuck Carm…”

“You taste like sugar, cupcake.” Carmilla mumbled against her neck. She licked over the wounds before, with a low moan, she started sucking lightly at them, drawing more blood out. Dipping her fingers down slightly, she roughly pushed two inside of Laura, her heel rubbing against her clit.

Laura rocked her hips against the fleshy part of Carmilla’s hand, shuddering as slender fingers pushed through her wetness. She tilted her head slightly away allowing more access to her neck, the throb there mirrored between her legs. 

Keeping a light and gentle pull on her wound, Carmilla moaned at the taste of blood flowing over her tongue. She curled her fingers inside Laura, stroking her inner walls at the same tempo as her mouth. 

Pressing harder against Carmilla’s hand, Laura let out a deep moan, “Holy Fuck, Carm. Keep doing…that.” Gasping, she reached around her waist digging her nails roughly into the skin of her back.

Growling lowly, Carmilla’s fingers kept working her inner walls. Her heels pressed harder against her clit as she lapped at the warm blood. Her back arched slightly at the feel of the nails, it encouraging her.

Carmilla’s fingertips hit a sensitive spot and Laura jerked slightly into her hand, digging her nails harder across her shoulder blade. Each flick of Carmilla’s tongue against her neck making her whimper. 

Carmilla broke her lips away, panting slightly. She didn’t want to take too much, so she was trying pace herself. She licked her lips and focused on her fingers, twisting them inside of Laura. She shifted her body so she was over her, giving her a better angle. 

The chill created by the loss of Carmilla’s lips from the skin of her neck sent a shiver down Laura’s spine, arching her back as she pulled her closer. She looked up at her, eyes dark with arousal. Seeing a slight red smudge on Carmilla’s lip, she pulled her closer into a rough kiss. 

Moaning, Carmilla returned the kiss eagerly. She carefully eased a third finger inside Laura before she started slowly pumping them. She bit on her lower lip, free hand glossing over her chest.

Laura gasped as she adjusted to the new fullness before settling into a deep groan. Her stomach twitched as Carmilla ran her fingertips over hot skin. “Oh fuck,” she managed to mumble into their kiss, pausing for a few seconds before continuing, “That… so amazing.”

Carmilla smirked slightly, cocking her fingers inside Laura. “Sweetheart- I want you to come all over my fingers.” She pressed her lips against Laura’s ear. “So I can smell you all over me for days.”

Rocking her hips slowly against Carmilla’s hand, Laura arched her back up from the pillows beneath them. With each stroke against her inner walls, she came closer and closer to release before coming hard in a flurry of almost unintelligible curse words.

Pressing her lips against Laura’s neck, Carmilla licked the still dripping blood there as her fingers worked inside her. She twisted her fingers and started slowing them down. Moaning softly, she stopped her hand and with one finally lick, pulled her lips away. “Jesus, Laura.”

Cool breath against her dampened made Laura shiver, quaking as she came down from her orgasm. She reached a hand up, wrapping it in Carmilla’s dark hair, and nudged her lips forward, pressing them against her own. “That… Was incredible. Like, oh my god, Carm.”

“Yeah,” Carmilla grinned, nipping at her bottom lip. “It was pretty good work of mine.” She carefully pulled her fingers out and rolled onto her back. Casually, she pulled her fingers to her lips and started licking them clean, slowly.

Laura shot a fake pout up at Carmilla, “You are so sm…” before groaning as she she felt slender fingers slide from inside of her, eyes fixed on the other woman’s lips and tongue.” Smug,” she finished before rolling over laying an arm across Carmilla’s stomach.

“Yeah, but I have every reason to be.” Carmilla smirked and wrapped an arm around Laura, pulling her close. There was a brief pause and she pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

As she reached back to tuck her hair behind her ear, Laura brushed her arm against the skin surrounding the still stinging bite-marks blushing at just how turned on that had made her. After a few moments quietly looking over at Carmilla, she bit at her lip. “Well, yes. But that was terrifyingly amazing and wow.”

“Does it hurt?” Carmilla asked, nodding at the bite mark. She brushed her fingers over the red skin, bruising starting to form. “You’re going to have to get a scarf or something or your new girlfriend is going try to stake me again.”

Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes, “You are ridiculous. And while Danny is really awesome and cool and all, I don’t see her anything beyond a friend—haven’t for a while. Because you…” She trailed off, catching herself. “And it doesn’t hurt exactly. It’s just kind of a dull sting.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “I don’t think Xens knows that.” She reached down and pulled the blanket up over them. “Laura, I won’t be here when you wake up in the morning, okay? So you don’t have to worry about any awkward morning- stuff.”

Trying not to let expression spread across, Laura didn’t know what she had expected. They weren’t together so why would she have stayed. Breaking the silence, she said quietly, “She’s’ been worried about me. Since you left and when no one else could worry.”

“She is not the only one who worries about you, Laura.” Carmilla sighed. “If you think I would still let anything happen to you- you know what? Nevermind. Let’s just go to sleep.” 

Laura curled her body into Carmilla’s, arm around her waist and looked up at her, “I just wish everything wasn’t so broken. And that all we had to deal with was silly stuff.” She furrowed her brow as she paused for a moment before continuing, “And I just miss…’ She stopped before going further.

Carmilla let out a sigh, but didn’t reply. There was nothing to say. She hadn’t changed at all, Laura hadn’t changed at all. They were right back at the same issue. But, knowing that that would just cause a fight, she just pulled Laura tighter against her. Her fingers lightly stroked her side. She rested her cheek against the top of Laura’s head, closing her eyes.

Letting herself get lost in the light touches of Carmilla’s fingertips, Laura decided this, whatever this was, was good, even if only this one time. The impasse they had reached a few weeks back was still unresolved. She knew in the morning Carmilla would be gone when she woke up. The longer that they laid there, the more in sync their breathing became until Laura felt herself drifting off.

Carmilla didn’t sleep at all, she just laid there and held Laura, listening to her heart beating. She stayed like that until she could feel the sun starting to rise. Carefully, she slid out from under Laura, resting her on the pillow. She stood up and gathered up her clothes, tucking them under her arm. With one last look, she fixed the blanket around Laura and bent down, kissing her temple. “Goodnight, Laura.” Quietly, she moved out of the room, vanishing into the house.


End file.
